Un doloroso secreto
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey ha comenzado a actuar extraño y eso es decir poco para sus hermanos. Sin embargo no creen que sea algo de que preocuparse, pero un nuevo peligro se acerca y este se centrará en Mikey. Ahora él se verá entre la espada y la pared ¿Será capaz de seguir manteniendo su secreto?
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos primero que nada quiero decir que siento no haber publicado nada en un tiempo pero estoy pasando por momentos complicados en mi vida, pero bueno al tema. Espero que les guste esta nuevo fic. Cuidense y Bsos.**_

* * *

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de la noche con un color negro, los truenos resonaban con furia en la noche.

Mikey amaba la lluvia, lo calmaban y arrullaban su sueño cuando él no podía, así que no se preocupó demasiado. Caminó tranquilo hasta el departamento como siempre.

Por el gran ventanal pudo verla, una chica de cabello rojo vestida con un short y una camiseta lila ordenando. Mikey no pudo evitar sonreír y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el balcón, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entró sin problemas.

-Veo que no fue una buena noche- comentó la chica mientras Mikey cerraba la puerta-¿Otro ataque?

-Ya me conoces Ames- replicó Mikey-Nunca hago nada a la mitad…

Amy lo miró sería, Mikey sabía que no debería haber bromeado pero por intentar no perdía nada.

-Mikey.

-Lo sé lo siento- se disculpó mientras se sentaba en uno de las sillas de la barra- Y si, un ataque cuando estaba entrenando. Me las arreglé para que mi familia no se dieran cuenta pero…. Dios Abi no sé si podré seguir ocultándolo más tiempo.

-Mikey esto no es fácil- murmuró Abi poniendo una mano en su hombro- Apenas eres nuevo en esto, tienes que acostumbrarte a controlarlo.

-Lo sé- replicó- Lo sé.

-Vamos- dijo Abi luego de un rato de silencio. Tomó a Mikey de la muñeca y lo arrastró tras ella- Ambos necesitamos un descanso hablaremos luego.

Amy, la única chica que podía mandarlo de aquella manera.

Mikey no se resistió.


	2. 1 Encuentro peligroso

_Tres meses antes._

Todo parecía normal aquel día, Raph golpeaba sin piedad el muñeco de práctica, Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio y Leo meditando. Splinter y Karai estaba de viaje a Japón por lo que no volvería en varios meses.

Por lo tanto Mikey decidió salir con su skate por las alcantarillas, solo era un rato después de todo.

Pasó el rato en una vieja sección de la alcantarilla, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera el skate y las piruetas.

-Creo que debería volver- pensó- No quiero tener que oir los regaños de Leo.

Ni bien se comenzó a alejar hubo un estruendo y el lugar comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Hubo una explosión y de la pared salió disparada una chica que cayó sentada.

-Mi Dios…

La chica sacudió la cabeza y miró con enfado hacía adelante. Mikey corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó viendo como la chica se libraba de los escombros como si nada.

-Si- respondió- Vete esto se está por poner feo.

La chica siguió caminando hacia adelante y un instante después ya no estaba. Mikey corrió hacia el agujero esquivando los escombros

¿Cómo una la chica no había sentido nada?

Llegó al agujero solo para quedarse helado. Había, por lo menos, tres agujeros iguales en las paredes de adelante.

-Ella... ¿Los atravesó todos?- se preguntó, se escucharon sonidos distorsionados-Si está en problemas no puedo dejarla sola.

Mikey corrió, olvidando por completo su Skate, a través de los agujeros. Había bastante distancia entre los agujeros. ¿Cómo aquello era posible?

Cuando llegó al último la chica estaba completamente herida pero estaba parada en medio del lugar. Parecía alterada y la ropa estaba desgarrada, a sus pies había un chico que parecía inconsciente, Mikey mantuvo su mano cerca de sus armas pero no las sacó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la chica.

-Mi nombre es Mikey- respondió caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Se dio cuenta que algo se sentía diferente alrededor de ella, como si ella no fuera humana.

-¿Estás del lado de los Shades?- preguntó la chica alzando una mano.

-No…yo…estaba en el túnel en el que caíste- respondió.

-Ya veo- dijo la chica, bajó la mano y miró al chico en sus pies- No te preocupes por el vivirá desgraciadamente- se volvió hacía él- déjame darte un consejo chico yo que tú me ocultaría si quieres seguir vivo. Van tras nosotros ¿Sabes?

-Disculpa creo que no comprendo.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y para la sorpresa de Mikey rio ligeramente.

-Ya veo, aun no despiertas- replicó y de repente miró a la izquierda y luego a Mikey- Parece que se acercan- tomó al chico de la desgarrada ropa- Yo que tu mejor me voy tortuga los Kigirien no son muy amables.

-¿Qué harás tú?-preguntó.

-Vivir un día más- respondió- Ahora vete.

Mikey no pudo decir nada, no hizo más que alejarse de allí.

* * *

Mikey no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se alegró que tuviera su Skate, se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, de aquella chica. Aunque la razón principal fue el peligro que había hablado la chica.

 _-_ _Déjame darte un consejo chico yo que tú me ocultaría si quieres seguir vivo. Van tras nosotros ¿Sabes?_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras patinaba de regreso a la guarida ¿Qué era a lo que se refería? ¿Qué quiso decir con nosotros? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando cayó de la patineta.

-Mierda- pensó mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el brazo- Vamos Mikey presta atención o la próxima podría ser mucho peor.

Se levantó y sacudió la suciedad, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban mojadas pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Tomó su Skate y se dirigió a la guarida.

Pero Mikey no se dio cuenta que el agua había seguido su mano.

* * *

Amy observó desde las alturas como los médicos humanos se encargaban de Lucius y un sentimiento de repulsión le llenó el cuerpo. A su punto de vista el maldito se merecía algo peor.

Pero no sería en manos de ella, ahora el pobre diablo tendría que lidiar con ser solo un humano ahora por lo que eso lo quitaba de su lista de prioridades pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza.

La chica se alejó del hospital o ella terminaría allí de decoración en la morgue, que Lucius estuviera fuera no significaba que los problemas hubieran desaparecido.

-Espero que aquel chico sepa arreglárselas- pensó- No creo que tarde mucho en despertar pero espero que no lo haga en medio de este huracán.

Y se perdió entre las sombras de la ciudad.


	3. Una presentación extraña

_**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado pero el maldito clima cambiante de mi querido Buenos Aires simplemente no se decidirse como está, pero acá está el nuevo cap espero disfruten.**_

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a ese encuentro extraño Mikey notó que sucedían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, más de las habituales.

Fue una semana después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando ocurrió la primera muestra de que algo había cambiado en él. Tenía la mente pensando en aquella chica que no se percató de lo que hacía y pasó uno de sus dedos por el filo de unos de los cuchillos.

-Muy bien Mikey- pensó mientras ponía el dedo en el agua- ¿Por qué la próxima lo agarras por el filo?

Miró el corte, era algo largo pero enseguida se quedó paralizado. El agua brilló por un segundo y la herida se cerró, sin dejar rastro.

Mikey se quedó en blanco por un minuto, mirando su mano.

-¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?-se preguntó.

Se concentró y esta vez el agua brilló por un momento y se convirtió en una esfera, Mikey se quedó sin palabras.

 _-Van tras nosotros ¿Sabes?_

Mikey retrocedió y la esfera de agua cayó sobre los platos, ¿Sería esto a lo que se refería aquella chica? Se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era eso?

El grito de Raph buscando a Leo lo sacó de su estado, sacudió la cabeza y cerró el agua. Terminó de lavar los platos y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Amy corrió por las azoteas, la noche era fría y algo ventosa.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a correr por los edificios, a sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro en la noche y a la adrenalina ardiendo en sus venas.

Pero siempre había algo malo y en aquel momento lo malo era que debía correr para salvar su vida o salvar la de otro aunque la verdad era que estaba haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvo en un edificio alto y contempló la ciudad, el viento soplaba bastante indicando que esa noche pasaría algo lo cual no ayudaba para nada al estado de Amy.

-¡Señorita Amy!- gritó una voz. Amy se dio vuelta para ver a una niña de cabello grisáceo y ojos negros volar hacia ella. La niña tenía un vestido color hueso.

Era una pixie.

-Aliheía- se acercó a ella- respira aun no estoy en un peligro de muerte

-Amy hay uno de los tuyos cerca de aquí y está en peligro- replicó- No es malo por favor.

Amy quería negarse, Aliheía no comprendía que podía ser peor si ella se entrometía pero tampoco podía abandonar a alguien a su suerte.

-Guíame Aliheía.

* * *

Mikey caminó, un tanto aburrido, por la azotea. Tenía la cabeza en miles de pensamientos pero el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con el agua golpeaba su mente sin parar.

-Estoy solo- pensó y miró al piso- Esa ropa todavía tiene agua quizás pueda experimentar.

Se acercó a la ropa y se concentró, al principio nada. Los primeros intentos resultaron en solo darle dolor de cabeza.

-Relájate- se dijo- Pude hacerlo antes.

Se dejó llevar y esta vez sintió algo distinto. Algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando se había cortado. Abrió los ojos y el agua se elevó.

Mikey lo miró asombrado, eso era impresionante.

Un ruido hizo que perdiera la concentración y el agua cayera. Un chico vestido de forma extraña se paró frente a él.

-Vaya un nuevo- dijo de forma rara- Veo que no eres humano.

-Vaya un observador- respondió Mikey poniendo sus manos cerca de sus armas- Te podría decir lo mismo.

-Bien dejémonos de cordialidades- dijo el chico-¿Vienes conmigo por las buenas?

-Lo siento primero invítame a cenar- replicó Mikey sacando sus armas.

* * *

Amy observó a John hablarle a la tortuga que había visto hacía unas semanas.

Debía intervenir.

Sin pensarlo saltó desde el aire y aterrizó en medio de ambos.

-Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- farfulló- Siempre es un honor para mis ojos verte mi querida.

Amy se incorporó, lo odiaba pero sonrió de manera burlona.

-El placer es solo tuyo- replicó- Yo solo veo a un baboso.

Ambos se midieron, expectantes de que el otro hiciera algun ataque.

-Lárgate esta vez- advirtió Amy- O te haré lo mismo que al maldito.

La expresión de John seguía como siempre pero su mirada lo delató, sabía lo que ella había hecho.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no los llevo a los dos? Mi señor estará complacido.

John ya le brillaba la mano derecha.

-Escóndete- ordenó sacando su espada- Bien Miller muéstrame que tienes.

* * *

Lucharon, John era un _Fie_ de fuego, lanzo una llamarada pero Amy apartó el fuego sin problema.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Amy usó el viento para que rodeara a John, dejándolo sin oxígeno, sin oxígeno no hay fuego.

Alejó el vórtice que había creado y luego usó la tierra para mantenerlo en el suelo.

-Tú no te mereces ser un Fie- susurró.

No había tiempo que perder, podía sentir, en el viento, que no era seguro quedarse allí.

Se volvió hacia él chico, estaba sentado cerca del agua.

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo tendiéndole la mano, Mikey la tomó desconfiado.

-Siempre en situaciones extrañas- completó Mikey- Supongo que te debo una.

-No solo me encargué de un idiota- replicó Amy mirando a John- Agradéceme cuando estemos en un lugar seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Mikey.

-Amy- respondió- ¿Tu?

-Mikey.

* * *

-Bien ya que ambos nos conocemos, vámonos tú no sabes nada y yo no estoy en mis mejores condiciones- dijo Amy- Hay peores que ese.

Mikey la miró, tenía una gabardina de cuero con capucha por debajo podía ver una camiseta negra con unos legins del mismo color pero no podía ver el color de su cabello, solo podía ver ojos de color turquesas brillando.

-Tu guias.


	4. Una explicacion apresurada

La chica, Amy, sin duda sabía cómo moverse, era más ágil que Mikey y cada tanto parecía contenerse por él.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-preguntó Mikey mientras se detuvieron en un callejón.

-Esta noche hay demasiado jaleo- respondió Amy- Vamos hacia un refugio, podremos pasar la noche allí.

Amy caminó por el callejón hasta una pared, luego puso la mano en ella y una parte se iluminó para luego abrirse en una puerta.

-Vamos dudo mucho que tarden mucho en detectarnos.

Mikey la siguió, sin mucha confianza, a través de la puerta. La cual se cerró tras ellos.

Delante de ellos había un pasillo oscuro y con paredes de piedras, la luz que los iluminaba era una llama que Amy mantenía en su mano.

-Vamos- Repitió Amy- Tenemos que movernos.

Comenzaron a caminar, Amy se quitó la capucha dejando ver cabello cobrizo corto caer hasta sus hombros. Mikey se sonrojó por algún motivo.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación ¿No?- Inquirió mirandolo. Sus ojos turquesas eran muy llamativos bajo la luz de la llama en su mano.

-No estaría mal- replicó Mikey.

Amy sonrió.

-Yo soy una Aina- comenzó- una persona que puede controlar los elementos, agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Todo los elementos, luego están los Fie, personas que pueden controlar solo un elemento.

-Bien y ¿Dónde se choca eso conmigo?-preguntó Mikey.

-Bueno tu controlabas algún elemento ¿Me equivoco?- replicó Amy- Eso fue lo que llevó al idiota a ti, además de que creo que eres un Aina, lo siento como siento el calor del fuego.

-¡Apenas si comenzó hace unas semanas!- exclamó a la defensiva.

-Cada caso es distinto- replicó impertubable- Puedes crecer con el poder o que aparezca un día de la nada, nunca se sabe. Puede que haya pasado algo que los haya despertado.

Se detuvieron bruscamente ante otra puerta que parecía de piedra, Amy puso la mano en ella y se abrió dejando ver una habitación algo grande pero no demasiado.

-Entonces ¿de qué huimos?- inquirió Mikey mientras entraban en la habitación. La chica movió la mano y una fogata se encendieron en el medio, Amy se sentó y Mikey se sentó frente a ella.

-De algo a lo que se lo conoce como Sombra, es…algo así como demonios. Pero peor, últimamente han estado atacando a varios de nosotros, Ainas, me sorprende que hayas mantenido tu poder dormido tu poder oculto por tanto tiempo.

Mikey pensó en varias cosas que habían sucedido antes de siquiera encontrarse con ella.

-Yo también me lo pregunto- murmuró- Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?

Amy miró el fuego por un momento y luego miró a Mikey.

-Una hora probablemente, dos si se tardan demasiado- respondió- Nunca se sabe con las hordas.

* * *

Hablaron un rato sobre lo que sucedía, Amy le contó mejor sobre los Ainas y los Fie, le explicó cómo funcionaba su mundo, como se movían. Aunque todo fue muy apresurado y complejo. Amy terminó por asegurarle que le explicaría mejor cuando estuvieran más segura.

-Tendremos que ir a la laguna, las antiguas podrán ayudarte un poco mejor- se mordió el labio- Se acercan

Mikey asintió, sintiendo de repente una presión en su pecho, como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara bajo presión.

Pasó el tiempo cuando la sensación de presión aumentó, el corazón se le detuvo y comenzó a temblar terriblemente.

Se encogió ante el dolor, era horrible. Sentía que todo se ahogaba en oscuridad, que estaba muriendo. El dolor era increíblemente alto.

Por un momento se preguntó si no había muerto ya.

Sintió una mano en su caparazón, la voz de Amy era dulce y calmante mientras hablaba.

-Respira vas a estar bien- susurró-Sigues aquí, sigues vivo. Estoy contigo.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad el dolor amainó y luego solo quedó el aturdimiento. Ame se levantó parecía tranquila pero Mikey pudo ver el temblor en su cuerpo.

-Ya han pasado- anunció levantándose- Vamos tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Amy lo guio por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un lago de Central Park, Mikey observó con detenimiento la zona y luego a Amy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó

Pero no hubo respuesta, Amy alzó las manos y estas brillaron. El agua se movió y creo una puerta.

-Vamos- ordenó.

Mikey se quedó mirando, aquello no tenía ningún sentido pero…algo lo hacía confiar en ella y en ese tipo de magia.

-¿Vienes o no?- gritó Amy

Mikey inspiró hondo.

-Debo estar loco- pensó

Y la siguió.


	5. Una noche tormentosa

_Presente_

Como Aina Amy conocía muy bien el proceso de adaptación para los recién llegados a esa vida. Siempre el mimo;

Pesadillas, dolor, poder y miedo.

Mientras limpiaba las heridas de Mikey Amy recordó como ella se había criado con sus poderes, controlando los elementos desde pequeña. También recordó sus primeros meses de entrenamiento.

Pesadillas, dolor, poder y miedo.

Las heridas de Mikey le contaban una historia silenciosa, fuese cual fuese la causa de que hubiera perdido el control él había seguido el protocolo. Aquel poder se había contenido en él.

-Sabes te ves más humana con este aspecto- dijo Mikey mientras cortaba la venda.

-Lo sé y también no creas que no me doy cuenta de donde miran tus ojos en mi escote Hamato- replicó sin dejar de tratar las heridas.

Amy llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete rápido, del cual salían algunos mechones que le acariciaban la nuca y las cienes. Llevaba sus anteojos porque antes había estado ordenando con ellos y simplemente no se los había quitado.

También vestía un short naranja con una camiseta de tirante de gatos color azul. No había tenido planeado recibir visitas y no se cambiaría solo por la presencia de Mikey.

-Buen disparo- dijo Mikey mientras Amy terminaba con la última herida- Cada vez que vengo es como una galería de artes, es rebosante de vida.

-Eso es lo que esperaba- replicó y se levantó, juntando el botiquín y los restos de los utensilios del mismo- La próxima vez puedes tirarte de un tren en marcha, sería mucho más fácil matarte.

Guardó el botiquín y se soltó el cabello con un simple movimiento. Nyo, el familiar de Mikey, de casi veinte centímetros, maulló. Haciéndole saber que estaba feliz de ver a Mikey.

-Ahora ¿Quiero saber el por qué parece que te hubieras ido con Cass?- preguntó enfrentándolo

Mikey la observó mientras acariciaba a Nyo.

-Tuve….una discusión con mis hermanos. Nada importante.

\- Nada importante- repitió Amy- Cuando te enfades conmigo por hacer algo peligroso te recordaré este momento.

Mikey le dio una mirada irritada pero ella le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo mientras iba a preparar la cama para Mikey.

-¿Supongo que te quedas a dormir?

Cuando ya estaba por entrar en la habitación de invitados Mikey gritó.

-¡Supones bien!

* * *

La casa de Amy era muy colorida, con una gran sala- cocina con ventanales con un pequeño balcón.

En las paredes colgaban diferentes cuadros de dibujos que Amy había realizado, algunos eran por trabajo y otras simples distracciones. En los meses que la conocía Mikey había aprendido que Amy era habilidosa con el arte. Con ella el arte pasaba a ser una forma de expresión, algo mágico y unico.

También lo demostraba el piano que estaba en sala cerca del sofá y junto a ese piano descansaban una guitarra y un violín.

Mikey había aprendido a que Amy era diferente a las chicas que había conocido en su vida, Amy era terriblemente sincera pero a pesar de parecer abierto era un libro cerrado.

Aquello se reflejaba en la confianza que ellos se habían confiado el uno al otro. A diferencia de Abril y Karai Amy era lo que esas dos chicas no: Guerrera de verdad.

Amy inspiraba el respeto cuando peleaba, peleaba con el corazón, como una guerrera. Si había algo que la diferenciaba de todas las mujeres anteriores que había conocido Mikey diría que era la actitud.

Pero eso también podía a aplicarse a todas las mujeres que había conocido luego de tres meses eran como Amy, llenas de poder y confianza.

En efecto muy diferentes a Karai y Abril.

No era la primera vez que Mikey pasaba la noche en el departamento de Amy, había estallo muchas veces allí en los meses que pasaron y se había acostumbrado a la calidez del departamento, al ronroneo de Nyo, el sonido de la música y la imagen de Amy levantándose, con el cabello revuelto.

Mikey tenía experiencia con Amy, sabía que estaba enojada pero había más preocupación que enojo. Ella era un libro que había que descifrar.

La pelea con los demás seguía resonando en su mente, pero lo que ganaba territorio en su mente era el estallido.

Sabía que había estado cerca de revelarse. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

-El proceso tendrá dolor y miedo jovencito- le había dicho Iatin.

Y tenía razón.

Controlar los elementos requería de control y sus emociones jugaban en su contra. Sus poderes eran muy influenciados por sus emociones, los volvían inestables, el miedo se había convertido en un arma de doble filo. Siguiendo el mismo patrón.

Pesadillas, dolor, poder y miedo.

Mikey ya no podía recordar que había sido primero si el miedo o el dolor pero recordaba bien la primera vez que su miedo había atacado, el olor a metal, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el rostro de Amy entrecortado entre sombras que lo cubrían como un capullo.

Se recostó en la cama, permitiendo hundirse en la suavidad de la cama y el olor a jazmines que Amy había puesto para él.

La habitación era lo más cálido y normal del departamento. Mientras que la sala decía "Aquí hay que creer para ver" aquella habitación era más tranquila. Con más privacidad que decía "Voy a ser yo solo por un rato"

Había decidido que no volvería, al menos no hasta que se sintiera seguro en la guardia lo cual era difícil de comparar con aquel cálido y acogedor departamento.

La luz de los rayos iluminaba de vez en cuando la habitación, Nyo se había recostado en su plastrón y ahora parecía una bola de pelo pequeña y negra.

Cerró los ojos mientras otro rayo iluminaba la habitación.

Y durmió.


	6. El ataque diferente

Para ser justos la culpa del ataque de Mikey era de Splinter.

Aunque había que decir que todos los miembros Hamato habían colaborado para ello.

Mikey había aprendido a manejar (en gran parte) sus poderes, aprender cuales eran sus límites ya era otra cosa.

Ser Aina implicaba que las emociones podían jugarte a favor y en contra, se necesitaba de las emociones para establecer mayor control, el fuego requería de pasión, el agua de fría calma, el aire de libertad y la tierra de control y caos. Sí. Las emociones eran un arma de doble filo.

Aquel día Mikey simplemente había tenido mala suerte, había tenido pesadillas, sentía el regusto de algún Sombra cerca en la boca, las consecuencias de la noche anterior hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

En resumen, no estaba en su mejor condición.

Tampoco ayudó a que, aquella mañana, se les hubiera ocurrido a sus hermanos parecer insoportables Súcubos peleando por todo, lo que significó el doble de trabajo para su máscara y simplemente no podía soportar mucho aquel día, su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Lo pedía a gritos.

Pero Mikey se esforzó mucho. Por su familia.

Splinter parecía estar de mal humor, o simplemente quería entrenar más, o quizás Leo había hablado con él. Mikey no lo sabía. Pero Splinter lo presionó más aquel día, solo a él. No a Leo. No a Raph. No a Donnie. A él.

Y no pudo.

En una vida ideal, Mikey habría estado en cama para recuperar fuerzas, en el mundo ideal su familia era compresiva.

Pero no era ni una vida ni un mundo ideal.

Splinter lo presionó. Le hizo hacer mil cosas que Mikey no debería de hacer.

Su cuerpo no lo soportó.

En medio de una kata, se le aflojaron las piernas, la visión comenzó a fallarle y sentía un regusto que no le agradaba en la boca.

Cayó al piso.

Controló la respiración, lo intentó, pero el aire que entraba cada vez en su cuerpo era cada vez menor, el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido.

-Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter frío- levántate…

Pero Mikey no podía, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, quería vomitar.

Estaba por perder el control.

Todo el cuerpo le latió en respuesta.

-Miguel Ángel el entrenamiento no ha terminado, levántate- volvió a ordenar- Lo harás el doble si no te levantas.

Dos latidos. Nauseas.

-¿Mikey?- inquirió Donnie pero Mikey no podía moverse.

Tres latido, temblaba.

-¿Miguel Ángel?- preguntó Splinter preocupado.

Mikey se levantó como pudo y corrió hasta su habitación, ignorando a su familia llamándolo. Llegó a encerrarse en su habitación y echarse al piso.

Cuatro latidos, un capullo oscuro lo cubrió.

Usando todo lo que tenía de consciencia, hizo lo que le habían enseñado. Concentró su poder a crear un capullo y la magia se contuvo allí, hiriéndolo.

Mikey no podía controlarlo, respiró con mucha dificultad y mantuvo el escudo alzado hasta que su poder se calmó, hasta que el aire volvió a circular con normalidad.

Y, cuando todo se detuvo, Mikey solo escuchó el sonido de su propia respiración.

* * *

Cuando Mikey despertó la mañana siguiente Amy estaba manchada de pintura.

Amy era una artista, en todo el sentido de la palabra y también cumplía su imagen de una, el cabello recogido, ropa para manchar y sus manos y ropa manchadas de pintura.

Pero, aun en ese estado, seguía siendo hermosa.

Su ropa consistía en una camiseta larga blanca con bastantes manchas de pintura y unos pantalones tan desgastados de color azul que parecían celestes. Ambos marcaban a la perfección el cuerpo de Amy.

El lienzo que tenía en frente era una pintura de un paisaje.

-Veo que te has despertado- anunció sin dejar de pintar- Allí hay comida, hazte un favor y alimenta a tu escuálido cuerpo.

Mikey sabía que estaba preocupada pero Amy era así, prefería que no lo notaran.

Pero Mikey lo hacía.

* * *

Amy sabía a la perfección lo que era perder el control.

Había perdido el control tantas veces...La sensación del capullo de energía envolviéndola no era nada desconocido.

En aquel momento mientras terminaba el cuadro que le habían pedido, no se permitió pensar en nada más que en el paisaje que tenía en la cabeza, ni siquiera le prestó demasiada atención a Mikey cuando se levantó aunque ella quería saber cómo se sentía.

Solo cuando terminó se apartó del lienzo y observó a Mikey en el sofá.

-¿Ya has terminado? Está bastante bien- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Amy le sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Si ya he terminado- respondió y miró la televisión- ¿Ahora te gusta la tele basura?

-Nunca-anunció, y dándole una buena mordida a los sándwiches tostados de queso- Estan en comerciales, creo que hay una película luego.

-Bien espero que te sientas bien- dijo Amy y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo- Voy a sacarme la pintura del cuerpo. Grita si te estas muriendo.

Amy se dio una ducha, ahora se permitió preguntarse ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer?


	7. La sesion amarga

Si había algo claro para Mikey era que no quería volver a la Guarida. No aquel día.

No estaba feliz por pensarlo, ni siquiera deseaba pensarlo pero entre su salud y la ignorancia de su familia elegía vivir.

Aun así si él no lo hubiera pensado sabía que no podría hacerlo, al menos, hasta el día siguiente. El perder el control era como gritar, cuando se detenía había una secuela luego.

La secuela era el cansancio y Mikey lo sabía, sabía que no conseguiría el descanso que necesitaba en la Guarida.

* * *

Cuando Amy salió del baño el día había empeorado bastante y la lluvia golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas.

El día pasó sin mucho para ninguno de los Aina, luego de comer Amy obligó a Mikey a que se recostara y le dio un poco de Virin, un elixir para Ainas que ayudaba con los ataques.

-No puedes acudir con las ancianas sí parece que te han atacado- había replicado Amy.

-¿Era hoy la reunión?- preguntó Mikey alarmado.

Amy le tendió el frasco.

-Bebe, se nota que no has descansado bien.

Luego de que Mikey lo bebiera y se quedara dormido al poco tiempo Amy pensó en que podría pintar al óleo para distraerse.

No pudo pintar en el óleo.

Se decidió al final a dibujar en la sala junto al sofá donde dormía Mikey, solo para sentir algo de calma. Dibujó lo que le venía a la mente, una rosa, una espada y sombras.

Aquella noche era la reunión con las ancianas, desde los incidentes con la Organización Jackal los Ainas y Fie estaban en tensión por lo ocurrido, los Ainas habían sido masacrados, muchas vidas se habían perdido, muchas se habían destrozado. Mientras que los Fie estuvieron seguros con la protección de la Organización.

Amy era parte de la Guardia, así como Mikey, y ambos debían estar en la reunión de esa noche. Las ancianas ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar la situación, diez lunas nuevas. La Guardia no podía esperar, los Ainas no querían esperar más.

Amy lo odiaba, tanto como los demás como ella, odiaba el haber tenido que asistir a casi veinte funerales en un mes y el mes que venía no mejoraba, seguían encontrando pobres amigos asesinados.

Amy era un caso especial en la Guardia, la mayoría la conocía, salvadora, piadosa…Había oído susurros cuando ella caminaba, sabía que aquella se iba a convertir en un infierno de ruegos que no podría responder.

La mano le tembló y dejó su cuaderno en su regazo, miró por la ventana. Quería volver al pasado y reescribirlo. Evitar la reunión.

Evitar la muerte.

-Amy.

Se volvió hacia Mikey, la estaba mirando con sus ojos celestes y sintió las lágrimas contenidas golpeando por salir.

-Ven- susurró Mikey, haciendo espacio para ella.

Ella no dijo nada mientras dejaba el lápiz y el cuaderno en la mesa, ni tampoco cuando se levantó ni cuando la manta que cubría a Mikey la cubrió también o cuando Mikey la abrazó y ella sintió el plastrón de él contra la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró.

Ella solo se apretó contra él.

-Eso espero.

* * *

La sala del Consejo estaba llena de Ainas y Fie, aunque aquella vez, no parecían estar muy mezclados a pesar de varias excepciones.

La sala era como un coliseo, filas de sillas en círculos con diferentes niveles hasta llegar al suelo de mármol negro con los símbolos de los elementos y los Fie y Aina. Los símbolos de color blanco se veían perfectamente desde los lugares de arriba.

La Guardia, como siempre, estaba en la parte norte. Varios miembros vestían de negro con partes blancas, los colores del luto. Desde su lugar Amy observaba el centro a la perfección. Como siempre el grupo de sus amigos estaban sentados en la misma fila, Kaleen, Luciana, Cassian, Alec, Mikey y Amy. Todos estaban sentados muy firmes, vestían las ropas de la Guardia.

A su derecha Kaleen estaba más pálida de lo que ya era, el color negro de su vestido no ayudaba demasiado a la palidez. Su cabello negro le caía con naturalidad sobre los hombres.

-Kalee- susurró Amy- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres vomitar?

Kaleen la miró con sus ojos dorados y luego miró el centro. Su rostro era una máscara de dolor.

-Quisiera largarme- susurró.

Amy le tomó la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente, ella le devolvió el apretón.

-Lo sé- susurró Amy- yo también.

Los murmullos de la sala se callaron de repente con el sonido de las campanas. Las ancianas habían llegado.

Las ancianas eran cinco mujeres con la sangre de los Celestiales, según contaban las leyendas, los Celestiales eran las guerreros de las Guardias anteriores con grandes poderes, bendecidos por las Estrellas, los que llevaba su sangre pertenecían a Las voces, se encargaban del Estudio, nunca pelearían.

Las ancianas habían visto las dos caras de ambos mundos, la Guardia y Las voces, eran inmortales, decían las leyendas. Su palabra era la ley.

A pesar que las llamaran ancianas, las mujeres eran de apariencia joven, con cabellos largos, dos dorados, dos negros y dos castaños, vestidas con largos vestidos del color del hueso. Amy siempre había pensado en ellas como las pinturas que había visto de las mujeres de la edad media o en las que los humanos los representaban como seres celestiales.

Cada una, como diosas, se pararon en el lugar que le correspondía. Caselia, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises fue la primera en hablar. Mientras las demás se sentaron en los asientos que había por encima del altar.

-Pueden tomar asientos.

Lo hicieron, todos los presentes tomaron asientos de nuevo. El silencio era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un chuchillo.

-En este día hemos de hablar de lo que nos ha llevado al conflicto- su voz era suave pero Amy sintió la tensión en ella- La Guardia nos ha informado de los desafortunados…incidentes.

El odio en las miradas de los Aina y varios Fie hacia la Celestial fue obvio, Amy suspiró en su mente.

Lysa, de cabello dorado, tomó el control. Se levantó con elegancia. Caselia se volvió a sentar.

-En esta reunión, se discutirá los pasos a seguir- dijo con voz firme y cortante- Muchos de los presentes han perdido mucho, oiremos los testimonios y resolveremos si llevar a los culpables a juicio o no.

* * *

La sesión se alargó una eternidad para Mikey. Oír lo que había sucedido, oír voces desgarrándose y llenas de dolor era demasiado.

La Guardia testificó, testificó en contra de los traidores y los asesinos, contaron historias de las batallas, historias sobre amigos, hijos y padres asesinados.

Cuando llegó el momento de la deliberación el dolor se propagó como el fuego.

-Queremos un juicio para los asesinos- dijo Helen Black, madre de una niña asesinada- Los Fie han estado seguros mientras nos cazaban. ¡Queremos retribución!

Varias voces acordaron con ella, Kinam, de cabello dorado habló desde su lugar en el consejo.

-La venganza no devolverá a los fallecidos. Además son humanos.

La indignación fue igual.

-No es venganza lo que piden- replicó John, miembro de la guardia- Es justicia. Hemos perdido a personas que amamos, los traidores a la comunidad siguen sueltos, no se nos han dejado velar a nuestros muertos sino hasta hace un mes ¡Llevan muertos más que eso!

Kaleen cerró los ojos y Amy le apretó la mano.

Jaen, la más joven, según había oído Mikey, habló.

-Nosotras no teníamos constancia de estas circunstancias- replicó con tono de reproche.

-Es mentira- habló Amy levantándose, miró a Jaen- Es una mentira que no estaban enteradas, si no quieren hacer el juicio al menos honren lo que juraron. Los miembros del Consejo Celestial deben defender el bien de la comunidad, no lo suyos propios.

-No hables de cosas que no entiendes niña- replicó Nimery, de cabello negro.

-Entonces hablaré con verdad por los muertos- respondió Amy, impávida- Los Ainas y La Guardia fuimos atacados, se nos masacró sistemáticamente y cuando pedimos la ayuda del Consejo se nos fue negada. ¡Lo que pedimos no es venganza sino un juicio justo hacia los que nos han quitado a quienes amamos!

Los Ainas y varios Fie alentaron las palabras de Amy, Mikey se levantó también.

-El juicio hacia aquellos no pertenecientes a la comunidad no es un impedimento- dijo mirando al Consejo-hemos enjuiciado a humanos antes, el solo hecho de los ataques implica que son conocedores de nuestro mundo.

Los testimonios siguieron, hasta que llegó la votación.

Más de 400 votos a favor, 10 en contra.

La mayoría festejó, pero Mikey se quedó observando a las tres miembros del Consejo que habían intentado que el juicio no se llevara a cabo.


	8. Todo estará bien

La comunidad de los Fie y Ainas habia sido, en algún momento, una comunidad unida.

Luego del incidente de las persercuciones, asesinatos de los Ainas. Había mucha tensión.

Luego de la sesión del consejo Mikey se quedó un día más en el departamento de Amy. Mas para terminar de calmarse de lo sucedido de la sesión y mantener su control sobre sus poderes.

Amy no dijo mucho durante el dia. desayunaron juntos, manteniendo una conversasion de lo más seria de lo que cabria esperar a las nueve de la mañana.

—Me preocupa— Dijo Amy, moviendo su cabello cobrizo hacia atras para que no cayera en su desayuno—Las ancianas mintieron.

—Eso también estaba pensando — reconoció Mikey— ¿Crees que tengan algo que ver?

Silencio. Mikey pinchó un poco de beicon en su plato, revivió la sesión en su mente. La horrible sensación de nervios aparentando su estómago, recordó como Amy apretaba la mano de Kaleen, el rostro pálido de Luciana y la furia en los ojos de Alec y Cassian.

—Tendremos que investigar— dijo Amy luego de un rato— Buscar algo.

—¿Como pornografía escondida por las ancianas?—bromeó tragando el beicon.

Amy rió, ahogandose un poco con el jugo.

—Bueno. Quizas algo que no sea tan traumante— respondió riendo— tengo que entregar varios proyectos hoy. Te toca a ti.

Amy apartó su desayuno medio terminado, se levantó y el cabello le cubrió los hombros. su cabello estaba ondulado, como siempre, y sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes.

—No se diga más jefa— dijo mientras Amy se iba.

Mikey no se sorprendió, cuando volvió a la Guarida, que su familia no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado ausente por dos días.

Regresó por un portal que Amy creó cuando regresó al departamento. Mikey había intentado hacerlo él pero ella se había negado.

—No voy a pasar por lo mismo Hamato— había dicho con una mano en la cadera- Ni en sueños.

Mikey pensó de su habitación, se había ido sin alertar a nadie, solo había usado la tierra para asegurarse que su familia no entraran en la habitación.

Aunque su ausencia en la Guarida no había sido notada, su silencio si. Estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera de la habitación cuando Donnie se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Mikey! ¿Estas bien?- exclamó sosteniendolo por los brazos.

-Oye Donnie respira- dijo Mikey sonriendole a su hermano- Tienes que respirar hermano.

Donnie parecía ansioso, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación y su respiracion era pesada. Mikey tuvo una vaga sensación de alegría al ver que, al menos, uno de los integantes de su familia se preocupara por él.

Donnie respiró hondo.

-Ven Mikey- dijo tomandolo de la mano con suavidad- desde que saliste corriendo del entrenamiento me has tenido preocupado. A todos, en realidad.

—————————————————

Donnie revisó a Mikey para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Observó a su hermano pequeño, sus ojos parecían cansados. Como si no hubiese dormido bien. Más que eso no parecía presentar nada más pero aun así Donnie revisó la salud de su hermano.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido en el entrenamiento, Mikey entrenando más duro que los demás por la charla que habían tenido con Splinter. Cuando cayó como si sus piernas se hubiesen rendido, su respiración agitada y desesperada, como si el aire no le entrara en sus pulmones. Como se tambaleo corriendo hacia su habitación y no había salido.

Hasta hoy.

Splinter había intentado entrar pero Mikey debió de poner una barricada o algo porque le fue imposible, al final les dijo al resto de sus hijo que mantuvieran un ojo en la habitación por si Mikey salía.

-No lo presionen- había dicho con culpa en su tono firme- está muy presionado.

Ahora Donnie miraba a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera parecía notar a Donnie en la habitación o siquiera que estaba en el laboratorio. Sus ojos celestes parecían perdidos en la lejanía.

-Mikey- dijo Donnie poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano, Mikey reaccionó asustado y se apartó bruscamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pareció relajarse.

-Perdón- se disculpo sentandose mejor- Estaba...pensando.

-Está bien- dijo Donnie- Solo necesito que me digas si te duele alguna parte.

-No estoy bien...solo cansado- le sonrió debilmente- He tendo algunas pesadillas y sueños raros.

Donnie pensó que Mikey mentía, sus ojos parecían perturbados.

—Mikey...

—Siento mucho lo del entrenamiento— interrumpió Mikey— Es solo... que aquel día no me sentía bien. Siento haberte asustado.

Donnie pensó que Mikey no mentía en eso.

———————————

Cuando Donnie terminó de revisar a Mikey el diagnóstico fue resfriado fuerte.

Mikey se sintió muy aliviado de que Amy hubiera sanado sus heridas más peligrosas. Pero hasta las habilidades de sanación de Amy tenían un punto límite.

Leo y Raph estaban de patrulla así que fue Splinter quién entró en el laboratorio, sus ojos reflejaron la culpa cuando se encontró con los de Mikey.

-Se parece a John- pensó Mikey con un nudo en el estómago- Maldita sea.

-Miguel Ángel- su voz era suave— lamento todo.

Mikey lo miró. Quizás el no fuese el mas fuerte, o el más inteligente, o más controlado a los ojos de Splinter pero Mikey creía ver verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Lamento haberte dicho y hecho todo lo que dije en el entrenamiento.

—Está bien Sensei—dijo con suavidad. Le dio lo que esperó fuera una sonrisa sincera— de verdad.

Lo deseaba con el corazón que fuera verdad.


	9. Día oscuro

Las siguientes semanas la Guardia velo a los fallecidos en los accidentes.

Mikey asistió a todas y también a las detenciones qué siguieron, hombres y mujeres por igual. Fue testigo de las miradas de odio en sus compañeros cuando los apresaban, como si estuvieran viendo un insecto repugnante. No podía culparlos.

En la Guarida aparentaba estar mejor, procuraba mantener una rutina saludable para su estabilidad mental y física, salía dos veces a correr para mantener su poder controlado. Amy también lo monitoreaba así como Mikey a ella.

Ahora solo podía esperar que todo acabara.

Donnie mantuvo a Mikey vigilado. Había visto algo en sus ojos. El brillo característico del menor parecía...opacado. Donnie no podía explicarlo pero Mikey miraba con nostalgia a sus hermanos, cómo si observará a un niño inocente.

Ahora en su laboratorio no podía concretar nada, por más que lo intentara, su mente volvía a Mikey. Suspirando en derrota se levantó de la silla y salió de su laboratorio.

Necesitaba despejar la mente, así que salió a caminar por las antiguas líneas de subterráneo. Le sirvió en cierta medida.

Pero aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo andaba mal con Mikey, actuaba como tal pero…era una sensación que no lo dejaba en paz, aunque no hubiera mucho que le dijera lo contrario.

Escuchó un suspiro en cuando llegó donde había unos viejos trenes subterráneos, se detuvo y esperó.

Mikey salió del subterráneo, parecía algo cansado pero por la forma de caminar…..no era como él. Parecía cansado.

-¿Te ha enviado Raph?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba

-¿Raph?-repitió- No ¿Pelearon?

Algo no estaba bien, Mikey le sonreía de forma juguetona pero no le llegaba a los ojos, había algo que no estaba bien. Mikey no estaba siendo él mismo.

-Algo así- respondió Mikey encogiéndose de hombros-De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí para caminar- lo miró de reojo- ¿Y tú?

-Salí.

Okey, algo definitivamente no iba bien.

Donnie miró a su hermano, preocupado, pero el simplemente miró hacia otro lado, parecía cansado y….triste. TODO en su comportamiento lo demostraba.

Pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

 _ **Mikey P.O.V**_

No me siento con ganas de hablar con nadie, Donnie no es la persona más indicada para hablar.

Ese día se había velado el cuerpo de Ania, la hermana pequeña de Kaleen. Ella había muerto dos meses después de que yo conociera mis habilidades. La pequeña Ania había sido una bola de energía.

No podía olvidar el día que la encontramos.

No quería ni podía imaginarme por lo que pasaba Kaleen.

-¿Mikey?- me llamó Donnie preocupado.

-No es nada Donnie- le aseguré- Solo quería estar solo un rato.

No lo estaba convenciendo en absoluto pero no me importaba, quería estar solo, no necesitaba ahora que Donnie se me viniera encima ahora.

-Mikey ¿Sucedió algo con Raph?

Negué con la cabeza, Raph había estado tan encima de mí que me sorprendía que hubiera podido asistir al funeral de Ania. Amy no me había acompañado porque se había quedado con Kaleen.

-No nada Donnie- le respondí- Vamos estoy algo cansado.

* * *

Los funerales son horribles.

En todos sus años Amy había asistido a muchos, con todo el sentimiento de perder a alguien que amabas, ese sentimiento de que has perdido algo que ya nunca recuperaras y deja un vació era algo que cualquiera odiaría.

Y ella no lo odiaba, lo aborrecía.

Kaleen vivía con sus padres pero ellos ni siquiera habían dejado de beber un momento para ir al funeral, ni en un millón de años ella hubiera permitido que Kaleen siguiera en esa casa.

La lluvia ya se había largado cuando salieron del departamento de los padres de Kaleen, Amy la ayudó a bajar sus cosas. Ninguno de los padres las miró mientras Kaleen y Amy sacaron sus cosas de la casa.

Ninguna habló durante el camino, Kaleen lloró durante el viaje, Amy no la molestó, su dolor era grande y personal, ella no tenía derecho de meterse.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de Amy, ninguna se movió, Kaleen tenía el rubio cabello suelto y despeinado.

Amy le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

-Lo siento Kalee- fue todo lo que pudo decir- Lo lamento tanto.

Kaleen movió la cabeza, estaba rota, y Amy ya sabía lo que sentía.

-Yo también- respondió Kaleen con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas- Dios yo también.

* * *

Cuando por fin se pudo quedar solo Mikey llamó a Amy.

Ya casi era la hora para salir de la patrulla con sus hermanos pero él quería saber cómo estaba Kaleen.

Destrozada de seguro.

-Hola Mikey- saludó Amy con voz cansada.

-Hey Ames- saludó- ¿Cómo va todo?

Amy suspiró, Mikey sabía que debía estar agotada.

-La he traído a casa- explicó- Sus padres siguieron siendo idiotas y ahora por fin logró dormir algo.

-Me alegro- Mikey observó a sus hermanos estaba esperándolos afuera-Pasaré en un rato para ver como está.

No podía imaginar el desastre que era.

-Gracias- respondió Amy- Ten cuidado por favor.


	10. Largo camino

-Te lo digo Leo algo le pasa.

Leo observó a Mikey mientras iba a buscar algo en su habitación. A pesar de que Splinter había hablado con él y les había asegurado que no notaba nada extraño en él.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Leo.

-Definitivamente- respondió Donnie.

Mikey salió de su habitación y se dirigió a sus hermanos, Leo lo observó con detenimiento, parecía el mismo de siempre a sus ojos, con esa sonrisa, la forma en que caminaba, sus ojos…

Quizás si había algo mal.

* * *

Cuando Kaleen volvió a despertar la luz de la ventana era oscura.

Se incorporó con un brazo y miró el cuarto desorientada, Amy lo había ambientado de modo que se sintiera cómoda, Amy tenía la decoración de su casa con demasiado color, las pinturas en las paredes e incluso los instrumentos daban pruebas de que había nacido para el arte.

La habitación que le había dado en su Loft era mucho más calmada, tenía su ropa acomodada y en la mesa de luz estaba la foto que no había soltado en casi ningún momento hasta que logró dormir.

Apartó las sabanas y se levantó, ya no llevaba la ropa del entierro si no un camisón que a Amy ya no le iba porque su ropa no consistía en un pijama y no sentía las ganas de revolver para sacar los pantalones y la camisa que usaba para dormir.

En cuanto salió sintió el olor de una sopa, Amy era buena en la cocina, tenía sentido, pues vivía sola y no tenía en quien apoyarse.

-Hey- la saludó dándose la vuelta.

Tenía el pelo cobrizo atado en un rodete del cual escapaban algunos pechones, tenía uno pijama de gato, la camiseta resaltaba sus atributos normales, le recordó cuando eran más pequeñas Amy siempre había parecido mayor, como si fuese de acero.

-Hola- respondió con voz algo ronca-¿Eso es sopa?

-Mi especialidad- respondió Amy con una sonrisa cálida-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, más calmada.

Amy apagó la hornalla y le sirvió un plato lleno de sopa de fideos.

-Come, es la especialidad de la casa- bromeo mientras Kaleen se sentaba en la barra- Mikey me ha dicho que intentaría pasar por aquí.

-¿Sus hermanos no saben nada?- inquirió Kalee.

-No, dijo que no quería involucrarlos en esto.

-No lo entiendo. Pensé que los quería bastante.

Amy suspiró y se sentó enfrente con el tazón de sopa.

-Hay veces Kalee- respondió Amy- Que el amor no es suficiente.

* * *

Mikey logró separarse lo suficiente de sus hermanos cuando ya casi era la hora de volver.

Kalee estaba desecha, como suponía, pero parecía mejor que en el funeral.

Hablaron poco pues no podía permitirse que sus hermanos sospecharan.

-Solo quería ver cómo estaban- le aseguró a Kaleen.

-Más tranquila- respondió- Gracias, a los dos. En verdad Gracias.

Amy la abrazó y Mikey le dio un beso en la frente.

-La familia es lo primero- replicó Mikey- Tengo las cosas un poco apretadas con mis hermanos así que me será difícil venir, pero llamaré.

Porque no podían permitirse bajar la guardia aun, las heridas de lo ocurrido aún estaban abiertas.

Las dos asintieron.

-Ten cuidado Mikey- le recordó Amy.

* * *

Esa noche ninguna de los Ania tuvo buenos sueños.

Amy soñó que no llegaba a rescatar a Levi, Kaleen soñó con su hermana pequeña y Mikey soñó que perdía a sus amigos a manos de sus hermanos.

El problema de la Guerra era ese, que luego de enfrentarla había que lidiar con lo que se había dejado allí detrás, muerte, dolor, lágrimas, pérdida. Amy y Kaleen durmieron juntas, Mikey durmió en el sofá arrullado por los ruidos de su familia.

Aun les quedaba un largo camino para que pudieran dejar detrás los horribles meses que habían pasado.

Lo peor es que ese camino puede ser más doloroso que la misma guerra.

* * *

 ** _Semanas después_.**

-¡Mikey!- lo llamó Raph gritando.

Mikey saltó al ser traído a la realidad desde sus pensamientos y miró a Raph.

-Lo siento Raph ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué estas sordo? La sal.

Mikey se la pasó. No estaba en modo para nada, había hecho la cena para distraerse pero la verdad era que quería estar solo.

Los juicios estaban casi a la mano, no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran y Mikey estaba en las nubes pensado en todo lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que sus hermanos estaban preocupados por él (No estaba seguro de si Splinter estaba preocupado) pero era claro para él que sus hermanos ocupaban un lista muy debajo de sus prioridades.

-Voy a recostarme- anunció levantándose.

Incluso Splinter lo miró mientras caminaba hacia a su habitación, estaba cansado. Estaba aterrado de seguir teniendo pesadillas, estaba aterrado de los juicios.

Estaba exhausto.

Amy había estado bastante activa entre la Guardia y sus rotos amigos, a Mikey le preocupaba que se sobre esforzara, incluso ella había sufrido por la persecución pero era la que más fuerte se mantenía.

Mikey la admiraba por eso, esa fortaleza de acero parecía irrompible. Esa chica era única.

Pasó un rato antes de que fuese Raph quien golpeo a su puerta.

-¿Mikey?

Pero él no se levantó, se quedó en su cama y cerró los ojos, quizás se fueran, como siempre.

-¿Mikey?- llamó Donnie.

-Mikey sal por favor, nos preocupas.

Pero no podía levantarse, el sueño ya lo había capturado así que solo se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

Splinter miró la puerta de su hijo menor con preocupación.

Hacía semanas que Mikey estaba actuando extraño, Donnie había propuesto depresión, puesto que parecía exhausto y tardaba en responder.

Si ese era el caso lo habían mantenido vigilado y solo parecía…perdido en sus pensamientos, en el entrenamiento actuaba como si no pasara nada pero él había notado como se apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

Respiró hondo y puso la mano para abrir la puerta.

Para su sorpresa estaba abierta, Splinter entró con suavidad y vio a Mikey dormir apretando su almohada, sonriendo fue hacia su hijo menor y lo cubiró con una manta.

-Estamos aquí para ti Miguel Ángel- pensó mientras se marchaba- yo estoy aquí.

* * *

Amy se apoyó en la pared lejana de donde salían los Guardianes.

Estaba agotada, pasar el día escuchando las historias desgarradoras para los juicios era mentalmente agotador, lo único que quería era acostarse.

Muchos le agradecieron cuando volvió a la sala donde estaban los familiares, ella solo les dio bendiciones y dejó que se fueran, muchos lloraban cuando la veían y la saludaban, otros le agradecían.

Leila Jells fue diferente, fue hacia ella y le dio una botella de jugo con un alfajor.

-Come algo de azúcar, por cómo te ves parece que te fueras a desmayar- le dijo ignorando las miradas de otros.

Ella había perdido a su esposo y se había quedado con dos hijos, Amy la había conocido cuando los había salvado. Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella no la había llenado de alabanzas y pedidos.

Ella había visto a una chica que estaba destrozada.

-Me siento cansada- le respondió.

-Me lo imagino, tener que escuchar estas atrocidades una chica como tú- bufó- ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Aeri?

Aeri era la líder de la Guardia, había librado a Kaleen y Mikey de todo esto pero al costo de que ella tenía que hacerlo.

-No tengo ni idea Leila.


	11. El ataque

La noche era hermosa cuando Amy salió del juicio n°34.

Aún quedaban muchos más pero al menos, el dolor parecía ir yéndose de la comunidad, los Fie y los Ania de a poco iban sanando las heridas pero no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que había heridas que no sanarían tan rápido. Tomaría mucho tiempo.

Caminó disfrutando los ruidos de la ciudad mientras caminaba lentamente por Central Park, el viento frío anunciaba el invierno y le alborotó la melena cobriza mientras caminaba, ahora el pelo le llegaba un poco más que los hombros, se había hecho un flequillo y eso lograba que muchas personas se voltearan a verla.

Cuando llegó al teatro saludó al portero y se dirigió a la sala de música. Alex estaba allí, con el pelo castaño alborotado y los ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas.

-Eh Alex- saludó Amy- Respira un poco hombre se te van a salir los ojos.

Alex se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Oh Amy que bueno que regresaste- sollozó-Camille ha hecho un desastre, las canciones son horribles, no hay belleza alguna, el pianista no ha hecho nada bello.

Amy rio nerviosamente, Alex era un dramático.

-Alex calma- le aseguró apartándose. Se quitó el abrigo- de seguro las canciones no son malas.

* * *

Conforme los días pasaban Mikey fue recuperándose.

De a poco fue recuperando el humor y su actuación frente a sus hermanos fue mejorando, al final ninguno volvió a preocuparse por el momento.

Se lanzó a su cama y marcó a Amy. Habían pasado tantas cosas que se le hacía difícil pensar que había pasado ya casi dos meses.

-Hey Mike- saludó Amy- Gracias por llamar después de tres meses.

-¿No eran dos?

-Bueno son como los años de perro, parece que fueron más.

-Te entiendo ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy en el teatro, arreglando las canciones para la próxima función- Amy suspiró- Alex está enloquecid…Si hablo de ti. Enloquecido.

-¿Cómo está Kalee? La última vez que la vi se veía mejor.

-Lo está logré que volviese a salir, entró en una obra- Amy se detuvo-Espera.

Mikey se incorporó, con la espalda recta, podría no ser nada, Alex haciendo algo o alguien buscando algo…

Hizo su esfuerzo para escuchar, se oían pasos distanciados, voces lejanas, y luego alguien tomó el teléfono.

-¿Ames? – preguntó.

-Lancé la señal- respondió la chica mientras se notaba que estaba corriendo por el ruido que hacia-Alguien está destrozando todo con fuego ¿Dónde está Iris? Necesito que te quedes en la línea Mike.

-Voy para allá.

-Alex quédate aquí- le dijo Amy.

-¿Estás loca?- Escuchó Mikey decir a Alex.

-Confía en mi- Amy respiró hondo- Mikey voy a dejar el teléfono con Alex. Quédate…Mierda.

Mikey no esperó a seguir oyendo. Se levantó de un salto y cruzó corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Donnie, para luego salir corriendo de la Guarida, agradeció que todos estuvieran en el dojo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar el teatro estaba destrozado.

Las paredes estaban rajadas, como si unas garras lo hubieran hecho. Mikey había visto el Teatro una vez así que junto a Cassian se apresuraron hacia la sala de música.

Mikey avanzó por el lugar y se volvió a mirar a Cassian, el chico tenía el pelo rubio en punta y miraba ansioso el lugar. Los pianos estaban destrozados, las cortinas del escenario estaban quemadas y la única iluminación era las luces azules del escenario.

-¿Amy?-llamó Mikey.

Solo había tardado veinte minutos en llegar, veinte minutos, había aprendido, pueden ser una gran diferencia.

Una llamarada de fuego salió disparada hacia Cassian, este se protegió y ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la llamarada. Amy estaba parada en el marco de una puerta, tenía la ropa desgarrada y los ojos le brillaban en azul. Mikey conocía ese brillo, estaba lista para pelear. La llama en su brazo también era otro indicador

-Amy- gritó corriendo hacia ella- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Cass? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó ignorando a Mikey.

-¿Pues quien más creías Light?-respondió Cassian acercándose a ella-¿Qué diablos sucedió?

-Un chico que se parecía mucho a ti ha entrado gritando mi nombre- respondió Amy-He peleado con el pero se mantenía alejado de la luz, estaba tratando de iluminarte.

-Más parece que querías asarme- señaló Cassian.

-Cass ese chico se parecía a ti- repitió Amy-Solo que no paraba de chillar.

-¿Hacia dónde fue?-inquirió Mikey.

-No lo sé huyó arrastrándose cuando lo alcanzaron las llamas- respondió. Se agarró del marco- Mierda.

Cass la agarró al instante.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí- le dijo Cass.

-Saca a los que están dentro de la sala de grabación- le dijo incorporándose- Mikey puede ayudarme a llegar al hospital.

Antes de que alguno se pudiera mover o decir algo más algo parecido a una bala de cañón oscura.

Los tres se apartaron y se volvieron a ver al responsable, parecía Cassian, con el pelo negro y algunas facciones cambiadas.

-Saca a los otros- me susurró Amy a Cass- Nosotros nos encargamos.

* * *

El viento era frío mientras se estrellaba en el rostro de Mikey.

Odiaba mucho los hospitales, odiaba tener que quedarse esperando en la azotea por alguno de sus amigos para que le dieran noticias, era una tortura estar esperando allí.

Kaleen salió del edificio, tenía los labios apretados y la mirada nostálgica.

El estómago de Mikey cayó al núcleo terrestre.

-Va a estar bien- le aseguró- Va a tener que estar internada un tiempo pero va a estar bien.

Mikey suspiró.

-Maldita sea Kalee no me des esos sustos.

-Lo siento Mikey- suspiró- Es solo que me hace recordar…pensé que había acabado.

-Kalee Amy es fuerte- le recordó- Va a luchar. No nos va a dejar tan fácil.

Kaleen asintió y miró a Mikey.

-¿No tienes que volver?

-Puedo aguantar un regaño y un castigo de mi padre Amy, otro lado, está hospitalizada por casi desangrarse- negó con la cabeza- Me quedo un rato más.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la Guardia nadie había notado su ausencia, incluso Abril estaba allí, aprovechando esto se metió en su habitación y sacó algunos archivos sobre Sombras.

No era normal que las Sombras tomaran formas humanas, el atacante de Amy era una Sombra y estas no se suponían que debían tener formas tan definidas.

No se suponía que Amy fuera atacada.


End file.
